New And Improved Mind Stealers from Outer Space Season 1 Episode 10-11
by soulfinder7
Summary: Aliens come to planet earth to steal the minds of Earths smartest people. Andros, an alien himself lands on Earth to capture these vermin. With the help of Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor, can they stop the aliens in time? Or will the Earth have to be decontaminated by the Council of Planets?


This one was hard to write. In my alternate universe, the 1st season isn't included in my stories. So I had to go back and watch season 1 so I could input some of the information about the arrival of Andros and everything else, so you'll notice some similarities.

My main task of these stories is to get Steve back into the episodes.

I'm not sure any of you are "Dr. Who" fans, but with Andros's two hearts, I could imagine him being the Doctor

The Road So Far

Andros, an alien from outer space has been trying to capture the Skrill. The Skrill are outer space outlaws who market in stolen minds. After a space fight, the Skrill escape and land on Earth, eager to collect some minds. Andros pursues them.

George and Ruth, scientists, meet with Diana Prince and Steve Trevor in Steve's office. They've received signals from outer space and are not sure what to do about them. Steve tells them to go to the Automated Satellite Control Station. Diana and Steve go to a meeting and then Diana will go out and join George and Ruth.

George and Ruth go to the Automated Satellite Control Station, and on the way to the building are attacked by the Skrill and their minds are stolen.

Shortly after Diana shows up. She hears weird noises and decides to investigate as Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman finds George and Ruth unconscious in the brush, and takes them to a hospital.

When they get to the hospital, it is discovered that Ruth and George's minds have been taken. Diana contacts Steve and they agree to cordon off the area where the scientists were found. They make plans to meet there and oversee the operation.

Diana gets there first. The sheriff wants an explanation as to why they're cordoning off such a large area but doesn't believe Diana when she tells him they're looking for aliens from outer space.

Meanwhile, a busload of college students from Barkley College is in the woods on a nature walk. The weather gets bad and the bus driver calls everyone in to go home. Everyone shows up except for siblings Debbie and Johnny. The weather gets worse and the bus leaves without them. The bus driver stops at the road block to let them know about the missing kids.

Debbie and Johnny are intercepted by the Skrill and not only are their minds taken, but their bodies are inhabited by two Skrill. They flag down a trucker and ask for a ride out of the area. The trucker radios the police that he found the missing kids and where to meet them.

Diana volunteers to go meet the college students. She goes alone since Steve hasn't arrived on site yet.

Diana gets to the place she's supposed to meet the trucker and no one is there. She turns east and starts driving. As she's driving, she sees little green men carrying a man into the woods. Assuming these are the aliens, she stops on the side of the road, runs off into the woods and spins into Wonder Woman.

When she comes back, the Skrill put down the man and run off. They turn around and shoot Wonder Woman with their gauntlet. The beam hits her belt and causes some pain but no damage. They fire their gauntlet again and hit a telephone pole behind Wonder Woman. It starts to fall toward the unconscious man, and Wonder Woman grabs his arm and pulls him to safety. She picks up the unconscious man and the Skrill aim their gauntlet at her.

My story

Suddenly a man wearing all gray came out of the woods. He held up his hand toward the Skrill and hit one of them, knocking it down. The Skrills take off into the woods.

Surprised, Wonder Woman lowers the man back to the ground.

Looking at the man in gray, she says, "Thank you."

He runs to Wonder Woman. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I am. But I'm afraid this man is hurt."

Both kneel on opposite sides of the unconscious man. "Who are you? And who are they?" She asked.

"My name is Andros. The beings that attacked this man are called the Skrill. I was sent to capture them."

He held up his necklace toward the man. "He's only been stunned. He's lucky, they can either kill or stun with their gauntlets."

"Will he be okay?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yes, but I need your help. I can heal him, but he may have a reaction."

Wonder Woman put her hands on the man's leg and shoulder. "I'll hold him."

Andros touched the man's eye and the man twitched and then calmed down. "He'll need rest, but he'll be alright."

Suddenly sirens sounded in the background.

"I know your species hasn't encountered aliens yet. Can you vouch for me until I can speak to you privately? Tell them I am one of your doctors."

Wonder Woman didn't know why, but she felt she could trust this alien.

A police car and Steve Trevor arrived. They got out of the car and ran to Wonder Woman.

"This man needs to be in a hospital and needs rest." Andros told them.

The sheriff looked at the man on the ground and yelled to one of the officers. "Call an ambulance!"

Wonder Woman turned to Steve. "Steve, this is Dr. Andros. He's here to help."

Andros and Steve shook hands. "Thanks, Dr. Andros. We can use all the help we can get." He turned to Wonder Woman. "And Wonder Woman, thank you too."

Wonder Woman smiled warmly at Steve.

Andros looked at Wonder Woman. "Could I speak to you, privately, uh, Wonder Woman?"

"Of course. Steve, why don't you come with us? I think Andros has information that you should hear also."

Andros looked at Wonder Woman with a puzzled look on his face. She smiled and nodded her head slightly. He nodded back and the three of them went off into the woods.

"Steve. Andros saved me. He is an alien. He told me he's here to capture the aliens who attacked me and the unconscious man. Andros, this is Steve Trevor. He's one of the heads of the IADC, here to protect our people from the aliens."

Steve was speechless for a moment. "Who are these other aliens?"

"They are called the Skrill. They go from planet to planet stealing minds. I was sent here to capture them."

"To steal minds? Is that what happened to our scientists, George and Ruth?" Steve asked.

Andros looked at Wonder Woman.

"We found two scientists in the woods around here. They had virtually no brain function." Wonder Woman explained.

"Then yes, that's what happened to the scientists." He pulled a small white egg looking object out of his pocket. "The Skrill use this storage device to hold the stolen minds. If we can find out where they're hiding, we can get the storage devices. Then I can return these humans to their previous state."

"But that still doesn't explain who you are." Steve said.

"I am part of what is called the Counsel of Planets. We oversee the different planets. I am what you would call an ambassador for Earth. When we found out the Skrill were heading to your planet, I was sent here to stop them and capture them."

"But why Earth?" Steve asked.

"Well, they realized that you have an abundance of minds. They sell the minds to the highest bidder on the black market. The knowledge that these minds give are a huge commodity on some planets."

"How?" Wonder Woman asked.

"People buy the minds and put them into any living being, or use them for their libraries. Say someone goes to a library and says "Earth", that mind will have the knowledge of Earth and can give that information."

"That is monstrous", Wonder Woman said. "And the Counsel of Planets allows this?"

"No! Of course not. It is highly illegal. Which I why I'm here. "He looked at Wonder Woman. "I sense you're different than the rest of the humans on this planet, is that correct?"

Wonder Woman gave a small shake of her head and looked at Steve quickly. Andros understood she didn't want to talk about it in front of Steve.

Steve smiled at Wonder Woman. "That's why she's called Wonder Woman. She's stronger than men and has helped me and my office on many assignments."

Wonder Woman changed the subject. "Why don't we go back?"

They walked out of the woods and Steve stopped suddenly. "Diana!"

He ran to her car. It was empty.

He turned to Wonder Woman. "The Skrill must have taken her. We've got to launch an all-out search. We've got to find her." He scanned the woods in front of him, looking for Diana.

Wonder Woman really wished she would remember to come up with a plan as to where Diana was before she got into these situations.

"She was here trying to help this man when the aliens attacked. I told her to run into the woods and hide. Andros and I can go find her. I'm sure she's fine. Steve why don't you go find out what our next move should be. I'll make sure Andros is safe."

Steve looked from Andros to Wonder Woman. He didn't smile. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, if we have any problems, I'll contact you." Wonder Woman and Andros headed into the woods.

Steve wasn't sure he trusted Andros. Wonder Woman seemed to trust him, but maybe she was just too trusting. He watched after them for a moment and then went to his car.

Wonder Woman and Andros walked into the woods. "Who is this human we're looking for?"

Wonder Woman smiled. "Actually, I'm Diana Prince."

"Mr. Trevor called you Wonder Woman". He stopped walking and turned to Wonder Woman.

She reversed her spin and standing in front of him was Wonder Woman in regular clothes with her hair in a bun and sunglasses.

"I am also Diana Prince."

"I don't understand. Why the charade?"

"It's a long story. I come from an island called Paradise Island. Several months ago, Steve Trevor crash landed on our island. The world was being threatened by an international terrorist. I felt the need to come back and help him, since my home was being threatened along with the rest of the world. Steve has no memory of his time on Paradise Island. I brought him back to Washington D.C and inserted myself into the IADC, so I could be of help when any emergencies come up.

"To retain the strength I have naturally on the island, my mother, the Queen gave me a magic belt to wear in this world. As Diana Prince I live as a mortal, but as Wonder Woman, I have the strength and the tools to fight the enemy."

Andros looked confused. "And they can't see the similarities between you and Wonder Woman?"

Wonder Woman smiled. "No. As Diana Prince, I'm hidden from the public view. People who won't talk to Wonder Woman will talk to Diana Prince."

When Diana and Andros left the woods, everyone was gone. They got into Diana's car and drove back to Diana's apartment. They talked about his world and hers, both Paradise Island and the world she lived in.

Fearing Steve would be worried, Diana called him as soon as she arrived at her apartment. He was glad she was alright and told her that the military wanted Andros to prove he could handle the alien invaders better than the military. They decided to meet at a junk yard the next day.

Several members of the military, Andros, Steve and Diana met up at the junk yard for the demonstration. A pile of old junkers were set up for Andros's use. He touched his necklace and then pointed to the cars. The entire pile of cars not only exploded, but evaporated. The noise made everyone jump, and Steve instinctively protected Diana from the blast.

Andros turned around and looked at one of the generals. "Have you seen enough, Skrill?" The general attempted to strike Andros with his gauntlet, but missed.

Debbie and Johnny, having escaped the cordoned off area, were at the junkyard with a car, ready to get the general and escape. As the general/skrill ran to the car, Steve tackled him. Diana turned into Wonder Woman and stopped the car. Johnny escaped, but Wonder Woman caught Debbie.

On the road again

Wonder Woman, Steve, Andros, Debbie/Skrill and a doctor are in an exam room. Above, the top military brass is watching. Debbie is crying, saying she wants her brother, that she's scared, etc. The doctor refuses to examine her until Wonder Woman uses her magic lasso and the Skrill tells them all the truth. She is unable to tell them where their hideout is because she doesn't know the names and descriptions of the land.

My story continues

Steve went to a meeting with the military brass to decide their next step. After the meeting, Steve was walking out of the hospital when he noticed Andros and Wonder Woman across the parking lot talking. He wasn't sure what they were talking about, but they were both laughing and he had a hand on her shoulder. Andros had powers equal to Wonder Woman. Steve had to admit he was handsome too. He continued walking to his car, telling himself he was not jealous. But he would be happy when all this alien business was over and Andros went back to wherever he came from.

He still didn't trust Andros. Maybe after lunch, he would go see Diana. Diana could speak to Wonder Woman and maybe explain to her that just because aliens are handsome, doesn't mean they're good enough for her.

On the road again

In their hidden cave, the Skrill realize that Wonder Woman and Diana Prince is the same person. They decided to have her attacked by their very dangerous pet. A huge monster called Sardor. All they have to do was cover Diana Prince with powder and the Sardor would be drawn to her. In her weakened state as Diana Prince, the Sardor could kill her easily.

He sends twins who are possessed by the Skrill to Diana's apartment, where they go in and cover the apartment with the powder.

Diana arrives at her apartment to discover the twins. As she's fighting them, the Sardor knocks down her door and grabs her. She tries to fight, but as Diana Prince, there's not much she can do.

Johnny arrives and tells Diana that before he kills her he's going to steal her mind. As Andros shows up, Johnny stuns Diana with his gauntlet. The Sardor now has her. Andros and Johnny argue.

"I would sacrifice the minds of all of those people for this lady. Now let her go." Andros shows he's serious by zapping one of the Skrill and sending it to prison.

Johnny gives up and leaves. He calls for the Sardor to follow. The Sardor drops Diana and leaves.

Andros runs to Diana shouting, "Princess!" But Diana is unconscious. He picks her up and carries her to the couch where he uses his necklace to heal her. Diana wakes up.

"Are you okay?" Andros asks. He's sitting on the couch next to where Diana is laying. He has a hand on her cheek.

Diana sits up a little. Andros assures her the Sardor is gone. Diana realizes that they know that she is both Wonder Woman and Diana Prince.

My story continues

Steve walked up the stairs to Diana's apartment. He was shocked to see the broken door. He ran into Diana's apartment quickly, hoping she was alright.

Steve stopped abruptly when he saw the scene before him. Diana was lying on the couch and Andros was sitting next to her, his hand on her arm. They were talking quietly.

'Not Diana, too!' thought Steve. Boy, this guy gets around.

"What happened?" He asked, trying to mask his anger.

Andros stood up and faced Steve. Diana tried to stand, but thought better of it and stayed seated on the couch. She put her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes.

"The Skrill were here. They stunned Diana. I was able to scare them away and heal her. They made quite a mess."

Steve walked toward Diana. "My God, Diana, are you okay?" He sat down next to her.

Diana looked at Steve and smiled. "Much better, thanks to Andros." She looked up at Andros and smiled.

"Maybe I should take you to the hospital."

"Steve, really, I'm fine." She stood up strong and steady, as if to prove a point.

Steve was liking this Andros character less and less.

While Steve and Andros fixed Diana's door, the phone rang and Diana answered it. It was Joe. Diana gave the phone over to Steve.

Steve spoke to Joe and then hung up. "I need to go to the IADC. It seems the investigation is heating up. Andros, Joe said they found some Skrill clothes and a gauntlet in an abandoned building downtown. He thought you might want to check it out."

"I'll go with you," Diana said, walking toward Andros.

"Diana, I think you've been through enough today," Steve said. "You need to get some rest. I'm sure Andros can take care of everything."

"Steve's right, Diana. You've been through a lot today. You just stay here and relax. It shouldn't take long to search the building." He looked at Steve. "Please, keep everyone away."

"Please be careful," Diana said.

Andros and Steve left, leaving Diana to relax. And worry.

Andros was gone quite a while when Diana started to get worried. She called Steve and expressed her concern.

"Diana, you heard Andros. He said he could handle it. Don't worry. Just stay put, and I mean it. Andros said to keep everyone away. Everyone, Diana."

"Okay, Steve." Diana smiled. She loved it when Steve was over protective of her.

Fortunately Steve had not asked her to promise him she'd stay put. After a moment's decision, she twirled into Wonder Woman and went in search of Andros.

On the road again

Wonder Woman finds Andros in the abandoned building just as the building is being blown up. She creates a make shift safety zone and she and Andros are unaffected by the blast.

As they are crawling out of the debris, Andros asks Wonder Woman, "Are you hurt?"

"No, we've got to quit meeting like this."

Andros looks at her and smiles. "We seem to have an equally difficult time staying out of trouble."

Meanwhile, the Skrill manage to steal the minds of Senator Wainright and Carla Burgess, famous sculptress. They realize the Skrill are targeting the members of the Tertex, a list of the smartest people in the world.

Steve calls Diana as she's driving back to the IADC. The last local person on the Tertex list is at the university. Steve is going to send one of his agents to protect him, since Diana is so far away. While Steve is still talking, Diana pulls over, turns into Wonder Woman and saves Professor Adlman just as he's being attacked by a Skrill.

Back in Steve's office, Diana, Andros and Steve realize they are still no closer to finding out where the Skrill are hiding. Andros tells Diana and Steve that there is a time limit and if the Skrill aren't captured in the next 48 hours, the Counsel of Planets will "decontaminate" the world leaving about two million people mad.

Diana suggests he try talking to the Counsel of Planets to get more time. Using astral projection, Andros travels to the Counsel of Planets but is told he cannot have more time.

When he comes back, Diana suggests they call a meeting of the United Nations. The world should be addressed concerning the upcoming decontamination.

Wonder Woman and Andros address the United Nations and let them know what is going on. They tell them to prepare for the worst and get everything set up for medical and police help.

After the meeting, Wonder Woman, Andros and Steve are in a meeting room with several people. These people feel they have extenuating circumstances and concerns about the upcoming decontamination procedure.

One of the Skrill gets into the room. A woman faints and Steve helps her to a chair. A fight ensues and Wonder Woman chases the Skrill. She chases them outside and stops as she hears Andros cry out. Realizing she left him unprotected, she runs to find him.

My Story

Wonder Woman ran into the room. There was a circle of people and the room was silent. She looked and saw Andros, lying on the floor unconscious. Steve was kneeling next to him.

Steve looked up at her. "A woman came in and said you were overcome. She sounded so convincing. His thoughts were only on you. He didn't know she was a Skrill."

Wonder Woman crouched down to where Andros was lying. She felt his neck for a pulse. Carefully she picked him up.

"Is he okay, Wonder Woman?" Steve asked.

Wonder Woman kept her eyes on Andros. "No. His mind has been stolen."

She met Steve's eyes briefly.

Andros, who had saved her time and again in the last four days he'd been here. Andros the handsome alien who made her feel not so alone. Someone different, like her. They only had a few hours left before the decontamination. What could they do without Andros?

Looking at Andros she could feel emptiness in him. It filled her with sadness.

She turned around and carried Andros out of the room. Steve followed.

At the hospital, Steve watched as Diana stood next to Andros' bed.

"Is there anything you can give him?" She asked the doctor.

"I wouldn't know what to give him or what dose. The fact that he has two heart beats alone gives me pause to do anything but observe him."

On the Road Again

Diana takes Andros' necklace and as Wonder Woman, uses astral projection to speak with the Counsel of Planets. They have only three hours left before the decontamination and Wonder Woman begs for more time.

One of the council members tells her that she would be given no more time. That Andros had great faith in her. She has 165 minutes to capture the Skrill before the decontamination procedure started.

Steve and Diana talk with IRA to find out where the Skrill are being held. With the information given, IRA can be of no help. He suggests they find Wonder Woman, so she can capture a Skrill and find out where they are hiding.

Diana goes and gets Wonder Woman. She and Steve go to the Skrill they do have in custody, Debbie, and question her again. Through questioning they realize that the "woods" she's talking about is actually an old zoo in Maryland.

Wonder Woman goes to the old zoo. The Skrill see her coming and try to get the Sardor to kill her. They accidentally lock themselves in the Sardor's cage. In a fit of rage, Sardor charges at Wonder Woman. She moves out of the way and Sardor falls over a cliff and dies.

At the hospital, Wonder Woman uses Andros's necklace to find out which storage device holds his mind. Steve watches in the background.

Andros's mind glows near the necklace so Wonder Woman gingerly takes it and places it on Andros's forehead. Andros wakes up and smiles at Wonder Woman. He takes her hand.

"I knew if anyone could save me, Princess, it would be you."

Steve watches as Wonder Woman smiles back at him and squeezes his hand.

Andros gets up, fully healed and restores the minds of everyone. They go into the wilderness so Andros can send the Skrill back privately and the public won't know any better.

Wonder Woman and Steve protect the innocent by standers while Andros sends the Skrill to prison in a faraway galaxy.

Steve says a quick goodbye to Andros, telling him that Diana apologizes for not being able to see him off. He walks away, although he stays close enough to eavesdrop on their conversation.

My Story

Andros took Wonder Woman's hand. They smiled at each other.

"Thank you so much, Andros."

"I couldn't have done it without you, Princess."

"I wish we didn't have to say good bye." Wonder Woman looked down. She was really going to miss Andros. She felt such a kinship with him.

"Don't say goodbye then. Better yet—"

Wonder Woman looked up at Andros. "Please don't ask me."

Andros took her other hand. "I know a planet with eight moons. They look just like jewels on a crown. You would be beautiful under it."

Wonder Woman's eyes welled up with tears. "Andros, I can't. I'm needed here."

"Yes you are Princess. So until whenever."

"Until whenever." A small tear slipped down her cheek.

Andros gave her a sad smile. He reached up and caressed her cheek, wiping away the tear. They're eyes locked. He bent down and kissed her lips. She sighed.

Andros turned around and walked farther into the woods. He turned around for one last look at Wonder Woman. She gave him a small smile.

He put the necklace in his hands and raised them up in prayer position. Storm clouds appeared out of nowhere and lighting and thunder roared across the sky. In a flash of light, Andros was gone. Wonder Woman stood still as the wind started to wind down and all was calm again.

She didn't notice Steve a few feet behind her.

On the road again

Diana follows up with IRA concerning Andros. IRA wanted information about outer space, but Andros left before the computer could get any input.

He tells Diana "Don't go away mad, just go away."

Diana tries to leave but IRAC has some bad jokes for her.

As she leaves he says "Goodnight, Miss Prince-ess"

My story

The next morning, Diana sat at her desk lost in thought.

Steve walked into his office and seeing Diana next door, walked in.

"It'll take all day for us to get the reports ready for Joe. All of the things that happened. I'm glad things are back to normal. How about you Diana? Diana?"

Diana heard her name called and snapped out of her reverie. Steve was standing in front of her desk.

"Steve, I'm sorry. I was a million miles away."

Steve chuckled. "You and Andros both. I was just saying I'm glad he's gone and things are back to normal."

"He sure was a help when he was here."

Steve looked down for a minute before glancing at Diana. "I hate to admit it, but I guess I'm a little jealous. I saw the way Wonder Woman looked at him. And (clears throat), when he kissed her I thought maybe she'd leave with him." He looked at his shoes, embarrassed by his admission.

Diana tried to keep a straight face. Steve was jealous! Just the thought made her heart soar.

"Steve, I don't think you have anything to worry about. No matter how much Andros would have wanted Wonder Woman to go back with him, I'm sure she'd rather stay here with you."

Steve looked up sharply at Diana. Realizing her mistake, Diana said, "with us."


End file.
